


Hat Trick

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Hat Trick, inspired by real life discovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle reveals a sneaky trick to hiding money from Cartman with his hat and Clyde is both shocked and impressed
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Clyde Donovan
Kudos: 17





	Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I found and bought a hat similar to Kyle’s and used the dark green bit to stash money in it, so.... :,)

Clyde had a problem, and its name was Eric Cartman.

He had made the mistake of allowing the fat one to lend him some money but now Cartman was looking for it back.

The problem? Clyde didn’t have enough yet and he needed longer.

And there was only one kid in the entire town of South Park who could possibly help, even if it was just fending Cartman off.

“Kyle, Kyle! Please, you’ve gotta help me,” Clyde begged. “Cartman is after me and you’re the only person I know who can stop him from beating me up.”

“Dude, what’s the problem?” Kyle asked.

“Cartman is after me because I owe him money and I need more time, he’s gonna beat me up and take what little I have, you gotta help me!”

“Okay, okay. Give me the money you have.”

Clyde did as he was told. A small pile of notes.

Kyle had obviously done something like this before, stuffing the money into the dark green part of his hat and acting like nothing happened.

Just in time, as Cartman approached.

“Clyde! Where the fuck is my money!?”

“I-I need more time, I promise I’ll have it by next week!”

“Back off, Fatass. You only want it to pig out for the weekend and I know that because it’s all you’ve been talking about,” Kyle stepped in.

“Shut up, Kahl! How do I know you’re not trying to cover for him?”

“Search me, fat boy. See what you find.”

Clyde was getting concerned. “Kyle, what are you doing!?”

“What’s the matter, Clyde? Scared I’ll find something I won’t like? Or the money you owe me?” Cartman smirked.

Kyle just smiled reassuringly as he handed over his jacket for the fat one to examine.

Of course, Cartman found nothing.

Frustrated, he gave up the search.

“Can you stop bothering us now? We don’t have any money on us,” Kyle said.

“Fine. But I want my money back eventually, Clyde,” Cartman warned.

And with that, the danger was gone.

Clyde could finally relax. “Thanks, Kyle, I owe you one. How did you know to do that?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve had to hide stuff from the fatass,” Kyle replied with a smile as he handed the money back over, “and you don’t have to owe me anything, getting to annoy him is enough. If you need my help again you know where to find me.”

“I might just take you up on that, thanks again,” Clyde beamed.

As he walked away with his money still in his possession, he smiled at the thought of spending more time with Kyle.


End file.
